1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to steering systems for watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering assist system for a watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of watercraft are at least partially dependent upon a power output from an associated propulsion system to develop a steering force in order to steer the watercraft. As a result, steering of the watercraft may become difficult in situations where the engine speed, and thus the output of the propulsion unit, is low, such as when performing docking maneuvers for example. Coordinating manual control of a throttle assembly to increase the engine speed while also steering the watercraft is often difficult for an operator.
In one prior arrangement, an output of the propulsion unit of the watercraft is increased when a turning angle of an operator's steering control, such as a handlebar assembly or steering wheel for example, is greater than a predetermined turning angle.